Dead Tide
by linxbolt18
Summary: Takes place after Titan's Curse. What if Bianca's death wasn't an accident? What if Percy and Annabeth never kissed in Mount Saint Helens? P.S. Sorry it took me so long Golden testament.
1. Chapter 1

Dead Tide

So this is my Peranca fic that I'm writing for Golden Testament. As with all my fics, I came up with this myself, and if someone else has done the same thing, I apologize. This was intended to be a one- shot, but I decided it will be much more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from PJO or HOO

Bianca P.O.V. (taking down Talos prototype)

"Look, there!" Percy said, pointing at the bottom of Talos' foot. I saw panel on the bottom of his foot, that said "Maintenance Only". Someone would have to position themselves just right, and climb inside to shut it down manually. Percy was about to run up to Talos' foot, but I stopped him.

"Percy.. I can't let you do that. It's my fault he's awake." I pulled the Hades figurine out of my pocket. "I got it for Nico. It.. It's the only one Nico doesn't have. I thought.. Something this small wouldn't make a difference. I wanted him to know I still care about him. Here, take it. I.. I want you to give it to him, if.. You know."

I handed him the figurine, wiping away tears. "See ya, Perce." I said, before charging under Talos' foot, standing right under the hatch. The foot came down slowly, and I put my arms up, to push openvthe hatch. Instead of opening the hatch pushed me down on my knees. I closed my eyes, preparing to block out the pain.

But by some stroke of luck, the tip of his foot caught a rock, and the foot didn't come all th way down. I looked up, to see why the hatch didn't open. Ahh, that must be it. There was a little latch that needed to be turned around to access the inside. I reached up and spun it, unlocking the hatch.

I poked my head and arms up into looking around for a ladder or something to climb up to the main body. I could dimly see a stack of horizontal bars. I reached a hand over to grab on to it, wrapping my hand around the metal bar. I was reaching my other hand up, when the structure vibrated, and started to lift.

I lifted up my free hand and grabbed on, with the foot lifting into the air. I clambered on in, and climbed up the ladder for a bit, until I foumd a large, cicrular room, maybe ten-twelve feet in diamter. I looked around quickly, and upon noticing a mounted chair, I sat down and studied the controls. I was searching for something along the lines off "Power Off", or something like that. "Power off, Power off, umm... Ah ha! There it is, 'Manual Shut Down'!" I grabbed on the lever and wrenched it down.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Suddenly, it got a lot darker in the compartment. I stumbled out of the chair, towards the maintenance ladder. I had one foot down the chute when a bolt of electricity flew from the control panel on the other side of the room, and entangled me in a tight, stunning grip. I tried to struggle, but the electricity was like a tazer, prohibiting me from barely moving my hands.

The pain was unbearable, everywhere, undescribable. Have you ever put a D-volt battery, you know, the box shaped ones, on your tongue? Imagine that, several hundred times worse, all over your body. This felt infinitely worse than that. To add insult to injury, I was suddenly aware of the stench of my own frying flesh.

Memories flashed through my mind- the faint memory of my mothers voice, the joyous face of Nico when he got his first Mythomagic figurine, Percy's laughing face, the hunters and ca- wait... what? Percy? ?... Why was I thinking about Percy? Percy's a boy. Why was I even thinking of a boy in the first place? I mean, yeah, Percy is different, he's not like normal boys. Even Artemis herself, from the little time I knew her, said that so far, from his current actions, Percy wasn't so bad. But why was I thinking of him in the first place? I barely know him, and I can't have feelings for him, can I?

The electricity reached my brain, forcibly stopping all cognizant reasoning. I managed to let out a single, strained scream, before my mind just completely stopped, and darkness enveloped me. It was strangly comforting, like a warm blanket, and the pain stopped. I tried to sit up, but I felt nothing. I couldn't even wiggle my fingers, and my eyes wouldn't clear. My body didn't respond at all.

My vision cleared, and what I saw scared me to death. Literally. I was... Dead. In front of me was a mangled body, with burnt shreds of silver clothing barelt covering it, the skin covered in grotesque black markings, making once pale skin almost completely black. The most disgusting, however, was yet to come. The bady slowly collapsed into ashes, leaving a single shred of silver cloth, along with a silver hunting knife, bow, and quiver, which would now rest forever in this mechanical graveyard.

I felt a downward pull, as if gravity was intensifying. Suddenly, I rushed through the ground, to stop in a well lit room, with several benches filled with.. the dead? I turned to my side. Close to the wall was a desk, a pale man in an exoensive suit, and a nametag reading "Charon".

"Sir, Mister Charon?" I asked quietly, still a little shocked from my experience (AN: play on words not intended, completely coincidental)

"You're a dead soul, you have passed from your mortal body, yada yada yada." He began lazily, not looking up from his book. "I'm Charon, as in from Greek mythology. Which means, of course, that Greek mythology is real, and that the gods rule verything. Since your dead, you are currently waiting to enter Lord Hades' realm, and-"

"Mr. Charon, I know that the gods are real. I'm a hunter of Artemis." I interupted, not needing, nor wanting to hear the whole explanation from yet another person.

"You are? Let me see, that would make things much easier." He finally looked up and, after squinting at my trade mark silver Hunter clothes, looked at my face.

"Yes, it does appear that you are, in fact- Wait a mimute, you're one of the boss' kids, aren't you? Well, I guess we oughta get you down to your father." He said smoothly getting up to lead me to the elevator. "All right, everyone on these two benches, come along." Two groups of the dead stood up and crowded around the elevator door.

Charon took out a card attached to one of those elastic key holders, and swiped it down the security scanner next to the door. They opened, and we piled into the surprisingly roomy space. We went up slowly, and the area expanded and reshaped itself into a long, wide boat, with seats and benches in the center.

"Miss, if you could stay near me when we dock." Charon called, directing his voice to me. I nodded, and went to a seat near the back of the boat, where Charon was holding an oar in the water, directing the raft.

We quickly touched down at a little shore, and I was about to grt up when I remembered what Charon asked me. I stayed seated, then when everyone else was gone, I walked over to Charon, to see what he wanted.

He pulled out a whistle from the pocket of his suit, and blew. Soon a bat like shape came swooping down. A hybrid between an old lady and a bat-demom landed, rocking the watercraft slightly.

"Charon, what is so important that you need my attention? Can you not handle it yourself?" The hag demanded, before turining to stare menacingly at me. In her cruel eyes I found cold and hate, and then sudden recognition. "Ahh, I see. Very well, come with me, Di Angelo." When I didn't move, she sighed, and her skin started bubbling and pulling like taffy.

When her skin stilled, a familiar figure stood before me. I thought for a second, then realized who it was. The laywer guy who took Nico and I out of the Lotus Casino.

The man chuckled, and shifted back into the old hag. "Now come with me, Di Angelo, unless you wish to wait for judgement for the next few years."

I recalled what Zoe said about the underworld. The idea of standing in a line, slowly moving foward, for years on end, did not sound appealing. I nodded quickly, and we stepped off the boat, onto a seperate path than the other souls were taking.

We had walked for a few minutes before we reached a large castle-like building. It was made of obsidian, and what looked like bone. The large front doors opened, and two undead marines escorted us to a large room, the center if attention being a large throne.

Seated in the throne was a tall man, with pale skin, and dark, black hair. His face was oddly familiar. Like an old, forgotten friend, or maybe...

"Father?" I asked quielty.

"Yes, Bianca. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be there for you, that you had to meet your father this way. I..." he broke off with a sigh.

"My lord Hades, the laws. Should you-" the hag started.

"Quiet Alecto. My daughter is dead, and the this the first time I have talked to her for over several decades. I will talk to her, at least this once."

The hag, Alecto, sighed, and left. We watched her till she was out of sight, then my father turned to face me.

"I am truly sorry, Bianca. I would have came to you, but the old laws would not allow me. I tried to keep an eye on you, though I could only carch glimpses of things. Would you tell , e how your life has been?"

So, I told my father everything I could remember, which actually wasnt a lot, considering that everyday in the casino was pretty much the same, and that was most of our life, until a few months ago. I got to the subject of my death, and I repeated it in the best detail I could, save the part about Percy, for it was still vivid in my memory.

When I described how the lightning practically grabbed me, he scowled, and started muttering something I could not hear. I finished my story, and he pressed his fingets to a Blue tooth headset, and shot off, "George, you've seen what she's done, right? What is the vote? Really? All right then." He hung up, and looked at me.

"I asked the judges what their vote was, and they decided to put you in Elysium. Alecto will see you off. Maybe we can talk some other time. Goodbye for now, my daughter." He said, with a slight strain in his voice. He snapped his fingers and Alecto flew down from the open-air roof, or lack thereof.

"Come along, demigod. I will take you to were you will reside." the hag said, before leading me out the oversized front doors.

We walked for a while again, before arriving at large group buildings. They looked pretty normal, except they gave off a golden aura. Alecto showed me to an apartment sized home. She gave me a key, and flew off, leaving me to explore my new home alone.

I unlocked the front door, and walked in slowly. There was a short hallway leading into a medium sized living room, and behind a counter was a small kitchen, with a black fridge, stainless steel sink, a little black microwave, and a handful of cabinets.

On the other side of the living room, there was another short hallway, with 3 doors branching off, one on either side, and one at the end.

Taking the door on the left, I came into a study with a desk and a bookcase. At the end, I came to a small laundry room, with a washer and dryer. At the right, there was a bedroom. It had black and silver window curtain, and soft black carpeting. The bed had silver-grey sheets trimmed in black, and black pillows with silver embroidery around the edges. The walls were black with silver nature designs. Did I mention the theme is silver and black?

I wandered back into the kitchen, feeling a little hungry. I was about to take open the fridge, when I noticed a notepad magnetically attached to the front. On the top note, a quick message was scrawled: "The fridge senses how you feel, and varies the food accordingly." I threw the note away, and opened the fridge.

Inside, it had lots of comfort food, including some of the italian dishes my mother had made me when I was little. I shrugged, put a plate of lasagna in the microwave, and pr0ed for a decidedly different future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy P.O.V. (in mount Tam, before "the kiss")**

"Annabeth, go now! I'll hold 'em off, you get out of here!" I screamed at Annabeth. I couldn't stand to see her hurt, she was my best friend, and practically my sister.

She higged me tightly, greatly surprising me. She wasn't normally the "huggy" kind of person. She loosened her grip on me a little, and leaned her head back to look me in the eyes. She started to move her head a little, but a violent shake threw us to the ground, several over ten yards apart.

We stood up shakily, and as I stepped forward, the ground ripped apart with an earth-shattering (AN: Earth-shattering... Heh heh... funny) roar, a large chasm now seperating us.

"Annabeth, go. Please. I need you to be safe. So, go, please go. Take the Hephestus' spider and follow it out of the maze." I begged. What I had in mind would probably kill everyone under the island, including me.

"Percy, I can't just leave you here, what if-" she started, before getting cut off by another mini earthquake.

"If there's only one time you listen to me, let it be now. Leave, Annabeth, please leave.

She hesitated, before nodding quickly. "Okay, Percy, just this once. But one thing, okay? Don't die, Seaweed Brains aren't so easy to come by, all right?" She commanded me, before pulling a silver little pod out of her pocket and squeezing the button on the side. It grew legs and crawled away, Annabeth following cautiously behind.

After watching her leave, I turned and ran up the stairs, straight into a telekhine patrol. They stood in shock, before baring their terth and leaping at me. I pulled up Riptide and flicked the cap off with my thumb, the blade popping out to impale the first one. I pulled back and blocked a swipe from No. 2, deflecting it's claws into No. 3, disintegrating it instantly. No. 4 charged me, both paws extended, while No. 2 recovered. No. 4 swung upwards in an "X" motion, and I sliced down, blocking the motion, and smacked it across the head with Riptide's pommel

No. 2 got up, stabbing at me with his claws in short, choppy movements. I feined a powerful left-overhand cut, and swung around, striking the monster above the right hip, putting the score 3 down, 1 to go.

No. 4 paced around wearily, trying to regain it's composure. Well, mister, not gonna happen. I charged foward, going on the offensive, slicing and hacking with all my strength, making short work of the last telekhine.

Now that I was somewhat alone, and better able to concentrate, I closed my eyes and focused a faint feeling in my gut. I intensified the pull, untill I felt a sharp tug, and built it up. I pulled inward with my senses, as if trying to pull the air around me by sheer will power alone. I felt the pressure surrounding me increase, just barely noticeably.

I kept pulling, and suddenly, jets of water broke through the walls, filling the place with water, and still I kept pulling. I cpuld sense where the water was on the mountain, so I didn't actually have to see it. If you had a helicopter veiw though, you would see a volcano, water creeping up the sides, almost completely encasing it in liquid. Underwater, the tides were pushing against the volcanic base, aa if trying to crush the heart of the mountain.

The pressure increased steadily, and the earth slowly started to crumble I inwards, and the ceiling falling, about 6 feet of clearance, and most of the space filled with water.

I heard a load roar, and then violent rocking of the room. The base of the volcano was being squeezed by several thousand tons of water. Suddenly, there was a loud popping noise, and a few seconds later, the water shot uowards and fowards. I willed the water to stay down, but the pressure was to much, and I released, allowing the water to shoot skyward.

I closed my eyes, resigned to my fate of being smashed against a rock hard roof. Not feeling any obliterating smashing sensarions, I openes my eyes. Miraculously, at s8me point, a giant crack had formed in the top of the cavern, leading all rhe way to to the sky.

Seeing a what was all ready going on, I willed the water to rise faster, shooting me higher. I neard water rushing past stone walls for a few moments, before an explosion of sorts occurred, making me rocket even higher yet. I turned over midair, to see a volcano now half sunk in the sea, and spewing water and vapor. I guessed while I was trying to sink the place, water must have flooded into the central chamber, increasing tue pressure until it shot outnwater, makingnit soar into the sky.

Speaking of soaring into the sky, I was pretty high up now, Zues may decide to blast me from the sky for flying.

In the distance, thunder rumbled. Oh crap, no more giving the dangerous uncle with a glorified tazer ideas.

Looking back down, I saw a scattering of green-brown dots that signified islands. Realizing I very well could land on dirt, not sea water, I collected some of the water-turned-volcano-ammunition around my body, turning it into a sort of shock absorbent armour.

I noticed I had stopped rising, and focused on the island I was speeding down towards. It was fairly round, with a large hill, or small mountain, on the side, next to a beach. I could barely make out a small building at the roots of the hill, and it was becoming easier and easier to see individual details.

Then, all to soon, the ground rushed up and met me head on. I had the wind knocked out of me, and my leg felt on fire. I heard a faint voice yelling at me to hold on, before everything faded to black


	3. update

I am very sorry, but I have decided put all of my current stories on Hiatus. I will be continuing them, but I need to adjust them. Some of what I wrote was quite rushed, and some of it I am just unhappy with. Do not worry, theh will be pretty much the same, but a little different, and hopefuly better.

Part of it is way back in Febuary during Spring Break, I went to grand parents, and although I did a good amount of writing, I did not get as much done as I had hoped I had, and nothing was quite ready to be uploaded. I continued working, but was never satisfied with it. Eventually, I had decided to redo the whole thing, and started on the new first chapter of Hidden by Hunters aroundthe beginning of April. Only now have I realized that I forgot to put a Hiatus update up. There should be new updates in a couple of weeks.

Sorry everyone who thought this was a chapter update.


End file.
